Hurt
by SMAK101
Summary: my first song fic... please dont judge, i personally thik i did really good on thsi but i would like to know what you think! i will say ahead of time its sad... yet sweet, Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale,


_**my first song fic... dont judge**_

_**disclaimer - i dont own fairytail or the song 'hurt'**_

_**Hurt by Christina Aguilera**_

_seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face,_

I remeber his face when he held his hand out to me, telling me that he could get me into my dream guild, Fairytail. I was so happy.I think that is the moment that i stated to fall in love with him.

_you told me how proud you were, but i walked away,_

When he asked me to join his team, my heart filled with everlasting joy. And then Grey and Erza came along and it felt like i actually was apart of a family. Loved, cared for, protected. I had always wondered why he chose me to be his partner but i never questioned it, for fear he would change his mind.

_if only i new, what i know today, oh oh yeah_

back then i hadnt known about his longtime childhood friend. When i found out about her i was sad because of what happened. The sorrow look Mira had deep within her eyes that isnt noticable unless ur trying to look.

_i would hold you in my arms, i would take the pain away,_

I was so happy when we had gone to edolas and came back with Lissanna. She is such a sweet girl. We even allowed her on the team. Master made an exception of having so many on one team because none of us wanted to leave another out.

_thank you for all youve done, forgive all your mistakes,_

I would always get so angery when i would come home to find Team natsu in my house. But now it just felt so empty.

_theres nothing i wouldnt do to hear your voice again, sometimes i wanna call ya, but i kow you wont be there_

Natsu's and grey's fight were so annoying i would get headaches from them, but it was always amusing to see them become happy #2 and #3 when Erza would come into the picture

_oh, im sorry for blaming you, for everything i just couldnt do,_

the guild was always so roudy and happy. Always a braul going on, or a fight between someone. They had become my family after My mother died and i ran away, then to come back from Tenrojrue to have my father pass away also. They were there for me, and never let me down, even Laxus.

_and ive hurt myself for hurting you_

i was so happy when Juvia asked me to be her bridesmaid at her and greys wedding. I was glad that Grey had finally let the poor water mage in his heart. None of us were suprised when they told us about the marrige. Heck, even Natsu congradulated them. The wedding was beautiful. And juvias wedding dress was AMAZING. it was a very light blue that almost looked white with snowflake trimming and special ice that diddnt melt at the bottom of the skirt. Shew looked like a snow Queen with her hair curled and put on a beautiful bun with a crown made of the same non-meltable ice.

_somedays i feel broke inside but i wont admit,_

When Erza told me she was pregnant, i was overjoyed, i cryed, even though i wasnt the one having the baby. It was going to be little baby boy, and she and Jellal had agrred to name him Simon. I remember sitting in the waiting room trying to calm Jellal down enough for him to go see the baby once it was born. It had red hair, just like his mother and a black tatoo under his eye like his father. He was beautiful and completely healthy. Erza wanted to go straight home to take care of the baby but hwne the doctor told her she had to stay in bed she went balistic. The thing i rememebr most is that she had told me, in private, that i was the child god mother. I was so happy i nearly suffacated the redhead with a hug.

_sometimes i just want to hide, cause its you i miss_

i rememebr the day Natsu had proposed to me. It was very crazy and sweet. He had the whole guild in on it. Erza and Grey had kept me away from the guild all day and i was getting annoyed, so when they finally let me in i nearly had a hartattack. The whole guild was empty, or so i thought. I walked to the bar and saw noone there but a letter on the counter. it said to sit and wait. So i sat down and waited when suddenly i hear a crash. I walk over to a closet and find natsu in it tangled up in mops and brooms. i laughed and helped him out. He just blushed and said he needed to ask me something. Next thing i new he was on one knee holding out a boz with a beautiful gold ring and sparkling ruby in the middle. i teared up and said yes. The whole guild burst in and cheered. They had been eves dropping. Apperently Natsu was afraid to do it in public but wanted to do it somewhere special tat we would never forget, of course the closet incident wasnt supposed to happen but i diddnt care. we kissed in front of the whole guild. Some whistled others cheered, one even told us to get a room, (coughgajeelcough).

_and its hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, oh yeah,_

When i found out i was pegnant natsu was so happy he told everybody, even poeple we diddnt know. We had twins, Layla and Igneel, They were fraternal and a pain in the ass to have. I was in labor for a week, A WEEK! but it was definatly worth it to see Layla with her pink hair and brown eyes, and Igneel with his blond hair and onyx eyes. I was so proud.

_would you tell me i was wrong, would you help me understand?_

Ill admit there were times me and Natsu would fight, but we always made up. Mostly because of Natsu's denseness and him not even remembering what we were fighting about. God i loved him so much. No i _love_ him so much.

_are you looking down apon me? are you proud of who i am?_

we were so happy when we found out Layla and Igneel were able to use magic. Layla was a fire mage and Natsu said hed train her to be the best fire dragon slyer ever. Igneel on the other hand was a celestial mage. I was proud to be able to give him my keys, now tat i could call all of my spirits without them. Loke even offered to teach the kids combat.

_theres nothing i wouldnt do, to have just one more chance_

That day... that day was a day i would never forget

_to look into your eyes and see you looking back,_

walking into the guild... everything quiet, not knowing what i was going to be told next.

_oh, im sorry for blaming you, for everything i just couldnt do,_

I was confused. Layla Igneel and Simon were being babysat by my land lord who suprisingly loved kids. i looked around the once roudy guild just to see everything sulking.

_and ive hurt myself, oh_

i walked to Mira who was sitting at the bar instead of pouring drinks or cleaning a cup. "Hey Mira, whats up?" i asked confused. Mira looked at me and i saw she was crying, "Mira! are you okay? what happened?" Mira seemed to sob even more when she saw my face. i pat her back and decided to ask someone else, "Hey Levy? whats going on?" The blue haired mage looked at me with sorrowfilled eyes biting her lip, something had happened and i was afraid to know what.

_if i had just one more day, i would tell you how much that i missed you since youve been away, oh_

I looked over to Gajeel who had a sad expression on his face which just made me plain scared. He looked like he was going to cry also, which again, wasnt good. "Bunnygirl... i think you should sit down," I looked at gim confused. I sat at the table, and Master came up to me with tears running down his face.

_oh, its dangerous,_

"My child... there is some news i need to tell you," he said between sobs. I felt as if i was going to cry just loooking at him, "You know how Team natsu had went on thet S-class mission?" i nodded. I had decided not to go because i wanted to watch Layla and Igneel. Erza had asked me to watch Simon also. "It was a mission to defeat a dark guild, a powerful one at that. They had gotten help from Crime Sorcière, and saber tooth, but that just wasnt enough."

_its so out of line,_

i was afraid of what was going to come next, "they fought at their best, each and everyone of them, im sorry to have to be the one to bring bad news to you child, but team natsu, along with Crime Sorcière, and Sting, Rouge, and Rufus from Sabertooth. did not make it back," I felt as if my whole being was being teard apart. Diddnt make it back? does that mean... "No..." i said aloud. Levy finally burst and sobbed into Gajeel chest as he had tears silently running down his face.

_to try to turn back time,_

i ran out of the guild before anyone could see me cry. i ran down the street, i made it down halfway down the street before i collapsed and sobbed in the middle of the street in the rain. Erza and Jallal, who would take care of Simon if both of them are gone? Grey... thats why its been raining all day, Juvia, poor Juvia. Natsu would have Sting and Rouge over sometimes since they had become 'pals' after the first GMG we had competed in, they both had familes also. I diddnt know if Ultear and Meredy or Rufus had families, but im sure they did. i just sat there in the rain, and cried.

_im sorry for, blaming you, fo everything i just couldnt do,_

I had been the one to take custody of Simon. I wouldnt let anyone else take him. i got a bigger house and raised the three childern as my own. but i never forgot to tell them about their parents, and the wonderful adventures we had in Fairytail.

_and ive hurt myself..._

Now i sit on my bed. Layla ad Igneel had joined Fairytail and moved out. Simon travels the world with Crime Sorcière. And i sit alone in my old apartment which i bought back a few years back. I slowly fell into eternal sleep, laying on my bed. Happily awaiting my reunion with my family.

_by hurting you_


End file.
